Under the Influence
by Disappearing1
Summary: Another story for the WashZoe ficathon on LJ. This time someone's had a bit too much to drink ...


Under the Influence

Mal walked up beside Zoe and took in the strange display with an equal amount of horror etched into his face.

"You want I should shoot him? I could make it quick and painless, he wouldn't feel a thing." Mal said with an air of entranced astonishment, never taking his eyes off the target.

"I never saw a man move like that unless he was in some kind of horrible pain." said transfixed by the movements of their resident pilot. Wash was dancing or at least that's what it seemed like he was trying to do. His arms flailed about wildly like he was shaking off an insect attack instead of moving with any sort of rhythm.

Zoe's eyes were starting to burn and she wondered if watching the display was actually causing her the pain, but then she realized she'd just stopped blinking. Mal looked sideways at his friend and a mischievous smirk broke across his face.

"Well, you better stop him Zoe, he's scaring the children." Mal moved closer to Zoe, stuck his elbow into her side and pushing her right into the arms of Wash. He then made a smooth escape back into the crowd that had formed around the man with the loud shirt and even louder dance moves. The crowd applauded as they saw that the strange dancer now had a partner. When Wash realized what treasure he had in his arms, a huge smile appeared on his face. Zoe started to smile in turn but recovered quickly, trying to fix him instead with a serious look. His palms came to rest on her hips and she twitched under his fingers. She placed her own hands on his shoulders, bracing herself as he pulled her closer to him.

"I knew you couldn't resist my allure! Behold the seduction of dance!" He wiggled his hips suggestively against hers. Zoe closed her eyes then curled her lips into her mouth as she tried to suppress the bubble of giggles that swirled in her tummy. She took a few breaths to collect herself then replied, "Actually, I was sent out here to retrieve you."

"Retrieve me? But, Zoe I'm dancing!"

"Dancing? Is that what you're calling it? Captain's all ready to shoot you. We thought you were having some kind of fit."

"But you wouldn't let him do that would-ja, Zo?" he let one hand drop to her bottom and spread his fingers over the soft curve of her backside. She arched an eyebrow as a corner of her mouth lifted in amusement.

"How much have you had to drink, pilot?"

"Enough" he swayed slightly as the music started up again. She smelled it on him, something sweet, like a basket of carrots she'd seen at a bazaar a long time ago. She found the smell to be pleasant. She also liked the way the drink made his skin flare.

"Okay, pilot, I think a little break might do you some good" Zoe said as she tried pulling Wash away from the makeshift dance floor, but he resisted tugging her back to him.

"Dance with me, Zoe." His hands smoothed over her ribs, drawing the fabric of her shirt away from the small of her back and letting the warm night air lick at her naked skin. She shuddered.

"You're drunk." She said, but let her head fall to rest in the crook of his shoulder and began rubbing her nose against his neck, breathing in deeply.

"You're drunk," he repeated back to her as his arms came around, burying her body in soft palm kisses. She snuggled in closer, curling her fingers in the collar of his shirt.

She enjoyed Wash. Enjoyed the feel of his body so close to her own as they lost themselves in their own little world. His hand moved to gather her hair away from her shoulder and she thought she loved the way he touched her. His hand moved between them and came to rest on her neck, fingers tickling her jaw. She smiled under his fingers.

"Your hands could caress a confession out of a viper" She let her arm curl around his waist and drew him in for a kiss. She enjoyed it for all that her body would allow and smiled at the berry wine taste he left on her lips. He licked his lips and smiled back at her.

"I think it's interesting, that you'd compare yourself to such a lowly creature. You really must be drunk!" he said tugging gently at one of her curls.

"Maybe a little, but it's not from the wine." she winked at him then moved back in to press her mouth onto his, savoring the taste. She thought idly about bringing that taste back to her bunk. She loved this new flavor that was 'Wash and berry wine'.


End file.
